Day and Sunset
by Avatarfanx2
Summary: Now a series of one-shots. Will update as often as I can. Most will probably deal with Fabian or Nina, though other characters are involved. Will be listed as complete always, but I will update when ever I am hit with a muse, alert if you're curious!
1. Day and Sunset

**AN:**

I wrote this one-shot for several reasons:

-I'm sick of the terrible fics in the HoA fandom at the moment.  
-I wanted to write about what I think Fabian would _really_ do to help Nina through Sarah's death.  
-I wanted to see how I would do with a romance one-shot since I've never written one before.  
-I wanted to organize what I'm feeling myself at this moment and thought this was a good outlet.  
-And other reasons…

In addition: This takes place after the episode _House of Yesterday/House of Victory_.

**Title:** Day and Sunset  
**Characters:** Nina, Fabian  
**Pairings/Friendships:** Nina/Fabian (mainly friendship), one other minor one  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Takes place the day after Sarah dies; Victor excuses Fabian and Nina from school due to Nina's depression. Fabian spends the day helping Nina recover.  
**Length: **2,829 words  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Friendship  
**Warning(s): **Fluffy at some parts  
**Date of Publication: **13 February 2011  
**Date of Latest Edit(s):** 5 March 2011

**Disclaimer**: _House of Anubis, Het Huis Anubis, Das Haus Anubis _and all related characters, plot, scenes, etc. are property of Nickelodeon (USA, UK, Netherlands, Germany, Australia, etc.), a subsidiary of MTV Networks which is, in turn, a subsidiary of Viacom International. I am not making any profit or monetary acquisition off this work. This is purely for fun and another way to show how much I love this show.

* * *

**Day and Sunset**

"Victor!" Trudy exclaimed in shock and frustration. "The girl's distraught and depressed! You _have_ to excuse her from school for one day!"

Victor looked uncomfortable and a bit angry but replied, "Fine! Nina can stay home today! But she's _not_ allowed to leave the campus under any circumstances without your permission and only if one of her housemates accompanies her."

With that, Victor turned away and went back into his office.

Trudy was shocked, to say the least. She had never won an argument against Victor and _never_ had he given her permission to clear students to leave campus. Shrugging off the strangeness, she went to the room that Nina shared with and Amber and entered softly.

"Nina," she whispered, "are you awake?"

Nina was lying on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling. "Yes," she replied blandly.

There were tear streaks on her cheeks and her eyes were red. Trudy doubted that she had gotten any sleep at all last night.

"Dear," Trudy said, "Victor's agreed to let you stay home from school today. You're free to wander anywhere on campus all day, but you may not leave without my permission or without going with someone from the house."

Nina gave Trudy a weak smile and said, "Thanks Trudy. I can only wonder how hard it was for you to convince Victor to that." She let out a small laugh and Trudy joined in.

The Housemother left the sad girl alone and went to see Victor once more.

When she got there, she found that the landlord had left with a note on his laptop.

_Trudy,_

_I went out to run some errands in London. I will be out for a full week. Until then, you have total authority in the house. Watch after the kids and make sure that they follow all rules!_

_I expect to see the house in perfect condition when I return!_

_Also, I know you wanted to ask permission for Fabian to stay home as well. Yes, I do know about his and Nina's little "relationship" and I approve his excuse from school._

_I have already talked to Eric and Daphne and informed them. Tell the two that Patricia will be given their work and notes for today._

_That will be all. I shall see you in a week._

_Victor Rodenmaar_

Trudy smiled to herself before going to find Fabian. She found him just getting his things together for the day. He seemed extremely distraught, and to be honest, she could not blame him. Nina was always the one in the house that was able to make anyone laugh no matter the situation they found themselves in, and of course, Fabian was her closest friend and even the blindest of people, like Alfie, could see that he cared for Nina more than anyone else in the house.

"Fabian, dear," Trudy said when she entered, "Victor's excused you from school today. I think he wants you to work on cheering up Nina, she's going to be home as well." With a small smile in his direction, Trudy left and went to get breakfast ready for the others in the kitchen.

Fabian looked shocked but quickly recovered and practically ran up to Nina and Amber's room. As soon as he entered, he was moved to grief by Nina's appearance.

She was more than just grieved. There were tear streaks on her cheeks, her clothes were distraught (probably from constantly tossing and turning in the night), her hair was a mess (still as radiant as ever, though), her eyes were scarlet red, and she was clutching her teddy bear close to her heart as though it were her lifeline.

She didn't even acknowledge his presence, but he went and sat on her bed, all the while watching her in sadness.

Nina was never like this. She was always the driving force, the brave general, the powerful soldier in all situations. Seeing her on her bed broken and beat like this made his heart bleed.

"Nina," he whispered, "you have to get up and eat. You can't just leave the world! Sarah wouldn't have wanted that! She would have wanted you to live life to the fullest…"

Nina didn't answer, nor did she look at him. She kept staring at the wall across from her. "I can't Fabian," she said in a whisper, finally, "she was like a surrogate grandmother to me. I went to her for help when I couldn't talk to Gran…"

Nina's eyes started to tear up again and Fabian took her left hand in his right and squeezed it in reassurance. There was little he could do but be there for her. He knew that this was going to be hard on her; no more than hard, she herself was going to be dying on the inside because of Sarah's passing.

"I know it's tough Nina," he whispered back, "but you have to eat! You're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up! You have to keep yourself nourished!"

Nina gave Fabian a sad look but got up from bed and went with him downstairs where the rest of the house was already seated at the dining table. There was a somber silence as the pair entered and everyone had their eyes glued on the pair.

Nina and Fabian took their usual seats at the table, and with a glare from Fabian, their housemates returned to their food.

Trudy entered and ushered them to school. As soon as they were gone, she told Nina and Fabian, "Victor's going to be out for a week. You two are to stay on campus for the entire day unless you get my permission to leave."

With that, she left the dining area for her room to take a nap.

Fabian finished eating and coaxed Nina into eating half of her omelet and bacon. He gave up after she refused to eat more than half and the two cleaned the table in comfortable silence.

Once they were done, Nina excused herself to go shower and Fabian went to change out of his school uniform; no need to make the day any worse with the uncomfortable clothing. He grabbed his copy of _The Solar System in 1,000 Pages_ and went to wait for Nina in the living room.

Nina came out a little while later in a simple T-Shirt and sweatpants. She had _Egyptian Mythology: Myth or Fact?_ with her and sat next to Fabian on the love seat.

The two passed the next hour in comfortable silence reading; however, Fabian could tell that Nina was still distraught and on the verge of sobbing. Hesitantly, he put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Nina gratefully moved in and rested her head on his shoulder.

Fabian's heart was beating a million times a minute but he ignored it; right now, Nina needed him for moral support to get through her grief.

Nina put her book down and closed her eyes. Fabian glanced at her on his right shoulder and set his own book down. Even though she was beyond distraught and had no make-up on, he could not help but notice how beautiful she was. Catching himself from getting carried away, he watched as she fell asleep on his shoulder.

He let her stay asleep for about half an hour like that but decided to wake her up and take her to her room so that she could get a better sleep than she was probably having on his shoulder.

"Nina," he shook her slightly, "please get up."

Nina stirred and mumbled.

"Nina, come on, let's go to your room. You'll be able to sleep better there."

Nina slowly opened her eyes and looked into Fabian's. Quickly, she got up, gathered her things, and went upstairs to her room. Fabian followed her to the door and left her after she tucked herself in.

Fabian went downstairs to his own room and grabbed his guitar; it had been several days since he had practiced. Strumming some chords, he was barely paying attention to what he was playing. Instead, his mind was focused on how he could help Nina recover from this life-changing experience. After an hour of practicing, he opened his laptop and decided to do more research on Egyptian Mythology for his and Nina's history project for Mr. Winkler's history class.

Wanting to watch some TV, he took his laptop and went back into the living room where he turned on the television to Nickelodeon. _iCarly_ was on but he was not in the mood for comedy, so he turned it to TNT where _The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers _was playing. The movie had just started. Abandoning his laptop and research, he concentrated solely on the movie. No matter how many times he watched it, he could never get over how amazing this movie was.

As it ended, Trudy got up and went into the kitchen to make lunch.

"Fabian, dear," Trudy called from the kitchen, "could you go and wake Nina, please? She needs to eat something."

Fabian muted the television and went upstairs to Nina's room to find her already awake and sitting up on her bed. She had another book on Egyptian Mythology on her lap and she seemed to be intently reading it.

"Nina," Fabian called as he entered, "Trudy's calling us for lunch."

Glancing at the clock (It read 13:00), she got up and followed Fabian downstairs.

Nina ate a little more during lunch than she had during breakfast, but it still wasn't enough for Trudy or Fabian's satisfaction. The two let it go, though. At least she seemed to be getting better.

Again, Nina and Fabian cleaned up as Trudy got the dishwasher ready.

Once the chores were done (It was 3:00 by this time), the two teens went back into the living room to continue their research.

Fabian opened up his laptop after they sat back down on the love seat and goggled 'Eye of Horus'.

He got numerous links but most of them were irrelevant to both the project and the mystery.

The two continued researching for another hour and abandoned it as their housemates returned from school.

The six went to their rooms to change and shower, except Patricia. Patricia came to where Nina and Fabian were sitting and set the work that was given to her on the coffee table. Fabian groaned at the pile and both he and Nina were silently thankful that the weekend was starting tomorrow.

As Patricia went upstairs to shower, Fabian and Nina helped Trudy get dinner ready. It was Friday and Trudy planned a feast for the house.

Within an hour, the rest of house came to help Trudy as well and all thoughts of homework were left to be dealt with later.

There was little talk in the kitchen but Nina rarely left Fabian's side, and more than once, Fabian hugged her close to himself. No one commented, knowing that this was what both of them needed right now.

After the cooking was finished, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome went to set the silverware, and Amber, Mara, and Patricia stayed in the kitchen to help Trudy take everything out and set it on the table.

Nina and Fabian went to change while the others got the table ready.

Once they returned, they took their familiar seats along with everyone else that was already seated. Jerome carved the roast chicken and distributed it to everyone. There was a silence in the room, but it was not uncomfortable, just…accepting, and sad.

The group began eating and eventually conversation began again, however somber it was. Even Nina and Fabian were able to smile at some points, but mostly, the two kept quiet and to themselves. Their chairs were closer together than they usually were, but no one mentioned it. Perhaps this would act as a catalyst anyway.

After eating, the group excused themselves to get ready for bed. Trudy had lifted curfew since Victor was out and it was the weekend so they enjoyed the extra time they had for themselves.

Nina was the first one in and out of the shower. She met Fabian back in the living room. He was reading a book but looked up once she entered.

Giving her a smile (Again, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, even when she was just wearing simple clothing and no make-up), he met her halfway.

"Nina," he said, "would you like to take a stroll around the campus with me? I know a place near the woods where the view of the sunset is positively beautiful at this time."

Nina returned his smile and replied, "I'd love to, Fabian."

Fabian's smile widened even further and he proffered his hand with a slight blush. Nina's cheeks were a bit tinted as well, but she took his hand and Fabian led her outside and around the campus, keeping her close to him as though he were afraid that he would lose her completely if he were to let go.

Just as the sun began to approach the horizon, Fabian led Nina to a bench almost on the edge of the campus.

They sat there together with Fabian's arm around Nina's waist and her head resting slightly on his shoulder. As the glowing orb approached the horizon, red and gold rays spread out from it in full majesty.

The sight was extremely breathtaking as dusk began to fall, and the sun led the world in saying good-bye to another day.

The rays spread out over the entire campus and cast a soft, golden glow that made an amazingly magnificent sight. As the sun set over the canopy of the forest, the tree's tops reflected the golden aura spread over the world.

Nina couldn't help thinking, _Fabian was right. Sarah wouldn't have wanted me to live in grief for the rest of my life. She'd want me to move on and enjoy the joys that life has._

The sunset reminded Nina that death was a part of life and that while you would never forget, there were little things in life that made in better—like this absolutely majestic sunset that Fabian introduced her to.

She let a genuine smile settle on her face for the first time since Trudy had given her the news and lifted her head to look at Fabian.

Fabian turned his own head away from the forest and met Nina's eyes. He noticed he smile on her face and saw that it was truly genuine, one of the first that she had in a long time and returned it with a grin of his own. The two turned back towards the sunset and enjoyed the last few minutes of it.

"You feeling better?" Fabian asked Nina in a whisper.

Nina turned once more and met his gaze with a smile. "Yeah, much better. Thanks Fabian, for today."

"No problem," he smiled back, mentally noting how beautiful she was when she smiled, especially in this perfect setting.

"Come on," he said after a little longer, "we should get back, or Trudy will start to worry."

"Yeah," Nina replied.

After walking in the direction of Anubis House for a few minutes, Fabian suddenly stopped. Nina turned around in confusion but Fabian had a smile on his face and was humming a tune that Nina recognized.

Fabian started singing, and Nina was taken aback by his beautiful voice:

_It's time to move out of the darkness__  
__Use what you feel inside__  
__Your faith alone will guide you__  
__Feel the turning tide_

_It's in your heart, it's in your soul__  
__Don't be scared, keep believing__  
__I know you know, deep inside__  
__That your time has come_

_Once in every lifetime__  
__If you do believe__  
__Man can move a mountain__  
__Change the course of history__  
__How far we've come__  
__So far from home_

_Trust in your path, you've been chosen__  
__Become your destiny__  
__Lead and we* will follow you__  
__Your truth will set you free_

_It's in your heart, it's in your soul__  
__Don't be scared, keep believing__  
__I know you know, deep inside__  
__That your time has come_

_Once in every lifetime__  
__If you do believe__  
__Man can move a mountain__  
__Change the course of history__  
__How far we've come__  
__So far from home_

_Once in every lifetime__  
__If you do believe__  
__Man can move a mountain__  
__Change the course of history__  
__How far we've come__  
__So far from home _

_Once in every lifetime__  
__If you do believe__  
__Man can move a mountain__  
__Change the course of history__  
__How far we've come__  
__So far from home_

Nina blushed as he finished but smiled and hugged him. The guy would do absolutely anything to make her happy, and she was glad to have someone like him in her life.

After they let go, the two turned towards the path again, and went back to their house.

* * *

**Disclaimer (Part II):** _House of Anubis, Het Huis Anubis, Das Haus Anubis _and all related characters, plot, scenes, etc. are property of Nickelodeon (USA, UK, Netherlands, Germany, Australia, etc.), a subsidiary of MTV Networks which is, in turn, a subsidiary of Viacom International. This is purely for fun and another way to show how much I love this show. _iCarly_ is property of Nickelodeon (USA, UK, Netherlands, Germany, Australia, etc.), a subsidiary of MTV Networks which is, in turn, a subsidiary of Viacom International. The song "Once In Every Lifetime" was sung by Jem and released by RCA; I do not own it. _The Lord of the Rings_ is property of the J.R.R. Tolkien estate and New Line Cinema, Warner Bros., etc. Anything else that seems to be famous and/or well known is not mine. I am not making any profit or monetary acquisition off this work.

That's it! Please leave a review of whether or not you liked it as well as what you thought of it! :) I really hope that I did the characters justice.

As of right now, this will only be a one-shot.

Oh, the song that Fabian sang was "Once In Every Lifetime" by Jem and it was the theme song for the movie _Eragon._

I thought that the lyrics fit, for the most part.

*I changed the lyrics slightly to fit the situation.


	2. Sleepless Night

**AN:**

First of all, thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! You guys are awesome! :)

OK, so I'm back. I originally didn't intend this to go past a one-shot but I have decided to turn this into a series of one-shots. I hope you guys all like it!

In addition: This will _not_ be updated on a daily basis, only when I am hit with a muse to write. Also, I will keep the story status as 'Complete' the entire time because most of these one-shots will most likely not be related to each other and _none_ will become a multi-chaptered story. However, if you put this story on your alert list, I'm sure that you'll be shocked! :D

By the way, not all of these will focus on Nina and/or Fabian, anymore. However, I imagine that many of the future ones will. I kind of want to do one with what I _truly_ think Fabian would be going through since he is practically involved in a love triangle, so expect that soon.

**Title:** Sleepless Night  
**Characters:** Patricia, Joy, Mara  
**Pairings/Friendships:** Patricia and Joy friendship, Patricia and Mara friendship  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** After Patricia and Joy speak to each other (During the episode _House of Bribes/House of Venom_), what is going on through the former's mind?  
**Length: **1,035 words**  
Genre: **Friendship/Mystery  
**Warning(s): **None  
**Date of Publication: **14 February 2011  
**Date of Latest Edit(s):** 5 March 2011

**Disclaimer:**_ House of Anubis, Het Huis Anubis, Das Haus Anubis _and all related characters, plot, scenes, etc. are property of Nickelodeon (USA, UK, Netherlands, Germany, Australia, etc.), a subsidiary of MTV Networks which is, in turn, a subsidiary of Viacom International. I am not making any profit or monetary acquisition off this work. This is purely for fun and another way to show how much I love this show.

* * *

**Sleepless Night**

After she hung up with Joy, Patricia went to her room to make a fruitless attempt to get some sleep. She knew that her entire night would be filled with thoughts of Joy, Mr. Mercer, what Victor was doing with his 'gang' down in the cellar, and of course, worry for her fellow Sibuna members.

Knowing them, they would find a way to screw things up badly!

With all of this on her mind, Patricia lay on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin—not sleepy at all.

She closed her eyes numerous times, but she remained awake.

Finally, she gave up and opened her diary.

_Dear Diary,_ she wrote.

_More weird things happened today. I seriously wish all this crap would stop already! It's starting to make me feel dizzy in the head and my worry for Joy is back now!_

_Oh, I should mention that I spoke to Joy!_

_After we, Sibuna, gathered around the cellar entrance in the kitchen, I sort of ditched the other guys._

_I told them that I wanted to figure out what was going on with Joy. Thankfully, Nina agreed almost immediately and after they went down, I went up to the dining room and spied Victor, the teachers, Mr. Mercer, the police officer, and the nurse from the hospital all wearing strange cloaks and heading down to the cellar._

_Thankfully, not one of them saw me. But, I didn't take any more chances and went up to Victor's office and got on his laptop._

_Once I logged on, I saw Joy half-asleep._

_I asked her what was wrong and she mentioned something about being the 'Chosen One' because of her birthday._

_Well, I've been thinking about it, and I can't help but wonder if it's actually _Nina_ that's the 'chosen one', and not Joy…_

_They were both born on "the seventh day of the seventh month" or whatever else she said, I kind of forget by now. All of these past few days have been ridiculous. I just want it over with!_

_I want Joy back! I want Victor gone, I want to forget any of this ever even happened!_

_Patricia_

The red-haired girl allowed a few tears to drop out of her eyes and a couple of sobs to wrack her body, but she made sure not to wake Mara.

Putting her diary away, Patricia climbed back into bed and decided to try and settle down again for the night.

However, she still could not!

"_Because I was born on the seventh hour of the seventh day of the seventh month…"_

That one line that Joy had said kept repeating, over and over, in her mind. She just couldn't get it out!

"_11-07-07-19-95…"_

Nina's numerology numbers rang out at her.

"11" – God knew what that meant!

Her birthday, however… "07-07-19-95"

It was the _exact_ same as Joy's…

If Nina was born on the "seventh hour" of that day…

Patricia jolted awake once more; this time, she unknowingly woke Mara up as well.

Turning on the light, Mara turned to Patricia, "Patricia! It's past midnight! What are you doing up? Did you have another nightmare?" Mara looked at Patricia with a concerned face.

Patricia didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed a flashlight, checked the time (2:00), and tiptoed out of the room.

Mara was puzzled by this, but she too got up and followed Patricia.

"Patricia! What are you doing!" Mara hissed, "If Victor sees us, we'll be grounded until who knows when!"

"Don't worry," Patricia whispered back, "he won't see us. And I doubt that he'll even know that we went against curfew."

With that, Patricia snuck back into Victor's office and once inside, she slowly closed the door.

Mara turned the lights on and watched bemusedly as Patricia went through all of the drawers in Victor's desk.

Patricia did this for a few minutes, but eventually gave up—she obviously hadn't found what she was looking for…

"Patricia, what are you looking for?" Mara asked, slightly frustrated right now.

"Mara, do you remember when Nina's birthday is?"

"Patricia!" Mara exclaimed. "Were you looking for her file? What were you going to do with it?"

"Nothing, clam down Mara," Patricia hissed back, "I just need to know when her birthday is."

Mara said nothing for a while and just gazed at her friend. She'd been spending a lot more time with Nina, Fabian, Amber, and even Alfie lately. Something was off…Mara chose not to comment on it at that specific moment, though.

"No," she said finally, "I don't. I think she said that it's in the first week or so of July a while back, though."

Patricia had a deer-in-the-headlights look on her face and turned pale all of a sudden; her suspicions were most likely true.

"Thanks Mara," she said finally, "Let's get back to bed."

Mara gave her roommate one last bemused look but left Victor's office, leading Patricia, who turned off the lights.

Once they were back in bed, Mara easily went back into a deep slumber, but Patricia stayed awake.

_What if Joy is _not _the 'chosen one'?_ She thought to herself. _What if it's Nina? Then that means that Nina's the actual 'chosen one' and Victor has the wrong person! Wait, so, if I turn Nina into Victor, will he let Joy back?_

_No!_ She firmly decided. _I will _not_ tell Victor about Nina. I've already lost one friend. I don't want to lose another. Besides, Nina would hate me for life and she's just _starting_ to trust me. I can't jeopardize that! But why hasn't Victor realized that Nina could be this 'chosen one' anyway? I mean, he has access to all our files!_

_Ugh!_ She exclaimed to herself, frustrated. _I _hate_ this! Why can't life be back to normal!_

With those unsettling thoughts, Patricia drifted off into a waking sleep accentuated by many steps back to the land of the awake. Overall, it had _not_ been a good day for Patricia, and she was ready to forget about it, if just for a couple of hours. With that, she settled into an uneasy sleep.

Patricia's day had passed in distress; therefore, her sun had not yet set.

* * *

**Disclaimer (Part II):**_ House of Anubis, Het Huis Anubis, Das Haus Anubis _and all related characters, plot, scenes, etc. are property of Nickelodeon (USA, UK, Netherlands, Germany, Australia, etc.), a subsidiary of MTV Networks which is, in turn, a subsidiary of Viacom International. I am not making any profit or monetary acquisition off this work. This is purely for fun and another way to show how much I love this show.

I was honestly quite taken aback when I saw that Joy and Nina had the exact same birthday on today's episode. I know that there are some fan theories that Nina is the _actual_ chosen one and Victor has a 'decoy'. I never thought that this could be the case until now.

I'm honestly _extremely_ excited to see where Nickelodeon takes this from now on.

OK, question time! Who else is pissed that this is the last week of _House of Anubis_?

I want to know: If the first season is pretty much a direct translation of the first season of the Dutch version, and the current mystery is basically solved at the end of the first season…What happened in the other six seasons?

I mean… _Het Huis Anubis _had seven seasons! And I remember reading somewhere that all seven of them were related to only one mystery!

Oh God! I _really_ hope that this show is picked up for more seasons and isn't abandoned like _Tower Prep_ was (I've never seen _Tower Prep_ by the way).

This show is too good to die!

Anyway, please leave a review! Even if it's just to say whether you think this is good or bad! All reviews are greatly appreciated! :)

**Review Replies for the Last Chapter:**

samcarbal: Thanks so much for your review and I'm glad you liked it!

Got2LiveItBigTime: Thanks so much for your review and I'm glad you liked it!

Live Like Magic: Thanks so much for your review, and I'm _extremely_ glad you liked it! I completely agree; I think that most people just want to imagine themselves in that situation because they know that they will never actually be there. What is worse, to me anyways, is that they completely drive the canon character out of character!

Star 101: Thank you for your review! And I'm glad that you think I did justice to the characters, it means a lot to me!

Luvs2dance: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked it!

dreamPhilosophy: Thanks so much for your review, and I'm glad you liked it!


	3. Hateful Life

**AN:**

Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I warned you guys that this wouldn't be updated daily—LOL!

Anyway, as always, thanks to my reviewers! You guys are amazing!

**Title:** Hateful Life  
**Characters:** Jerome  
**Pairings/Friendships:** None  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary: **What led Jerome to turn his back on his housemates and betray them for the enemy?  
**Length: **649 words  
**Genre:** Angst/General  
**Warning(s): **Dark atmosphere  
**Date of Publication: **16 February 2011  
**Date of Latest Edit(s):** 5 March 2011

**Disclaimer:**_ House of Anubis, Het Huis Anubis, Das Haus Anubis _and all related characters, plot, scenes, etc. are property of Nickelodeon (USA, UK, Netherlands, Germany, Australia, etc.), a subsidiary of MTV Networks which is, in turn, a subsidiary of Viacom International. I am not making any profit or monetary acquisition off this work. This is purely for fun and another way to show how much I love this show.

* * *

**Hateful Life**

_I'm sick of things not going my way!_ Jerome thought to himself. _First, Mara turns me down for that idiot Mick, Alfie abandons me for his new 'gang', and the entire house seems to be alienating me!_

With these angry thoughts on his mind, Jerome slammed his locker door shut, gathered his things, and went back to Anubis House.

As soon as he entered, he saw Alfie sitting with Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and Amber. Filled with more anger at this sight, he went to the room he shared with Alfie and crashed on his bed.

Closing his eyes, he tried to get some sleep before he started his homework.

Later that night, he cornered Alfie and forced the latter into a zombie movie marathon. Pretending to be asleep halfway through, he laid on his bed and Alfie got his walkie-talkie and talked to 'N-Dog'—obviously Nina.

So Nina was clearly the leader/ringmaster of their group. However, Fabian was obviously the main mastermind behind most of the plots, though. Mentally storing this information in the back of his mind for later use, Jerome focused on how he could foil the plan that was unfolding in front of him.

After stealing the walkie-talkie, Jerome drifted into a waking sleep full of dreams from his birth to current day.

The first dream was when he was five years old and his mother slapped him for breaking her favorite vase. She then ordered him out of the house and told him to never come back.

That night, he had stayed outside until midnight fell and his neighbor found him. She woke him up and ushered him into her house, calling the police.

The police came the next day and arrested his parents. The neighbors could not keep him, however, and they enrolled him in boarding school. The court ruled that the cost of Jerome's schooling would have to be undertaken by his biological parents, and since he was five years old, Jerome had remained at boarding school.

The second dream was hardly better than the first.

It was his first year at school—before becoming a member of Anubis House.

He was bullied constantly for being the scrawny kid. That was when he always threw himself into his schoolwork with a passion that had long since disappeared. One such 'memorable' instance was his tryst with an upperclassman when he went to Eton College. It was miraculous that he had even gotten to begin with.

He was in the common room doing his homework (aged thirteen at the time) when an older boy (around sixteen or so) randomly decided to whiplash his back.

After that incident, he was removed from the school and finally sent to Victor Rodenmaar's Anubis school due to its reputation as a school of discipline, promise, and success.

Once enrolled, he was sent to Victor Rodenmaar's own house—the principal had promised that Mr. Rodenmaar would take great care of the students in his charge. This promise proved to be well-kept and truthful.

A year after he had enrolled, Mara Jaffrey joined the school. She too was assigned to Anubis House.

Jerome was awestruck when he first saw her and never once forgot her. However, it eventually became obvious that she was developing on the newest student – Mick Campbell – and Jerome decided to just admire her from afar.

As the years passed, Jerome's bottled-up emotions and feelings of anger, frustration, and hatred began to manifest themselves into his becoming an extremely sarcastic person and a daring jokester.

However, beneath that loud, mean, and rough exterior, was just a boy looking to be accepted and loved—a boy who was waiting for the one person that would able to uplift his day and make his sunset as beautiful as it once had been. He was a boy that was looking for his first motherly hug and first dose of fatherly appreciation…

* * *

**Disclaimer (Part II):**_ House of Anubis, Het Huis Anubis, Das Haus Anubis _and all related characters, plot, scenes, etc. are property of Nickelodeon (USA, UK, Netherlands, Germany, Australia, etc.), a subsidiary of MTV Networks which is, in turn, a subsidiary of Viacom International. I am not making any profit or monetary acquisition off this work. This is purely for fun and another way to show how much I love this show.

So, it's not the best of my pieces. But please remember that I'm extremely sick as I'm writing this! I will probably rewrite this and post it as a new chapter eventually when I get better, though.

**Review Replies:**

NebraeExbaren: (_Chapter II_) I've tried giving constructive criticism in the past, but it usually doesn't go over well with the 'author'. I hope that there's more to this mystery! Because there are six more seasons in the Dutch version, and I _really_ want to see what happens! I'm glad you think I write well—It means a lot to me! :)

PrincessaRosalinda12: (_Chapter II_) Thanks for your review! Yeah, I love this show! Though I could live without some of the drama i.e. the entire Mick/Mara thing.

sparksfly 16: (_Chapter I_) Thanks! I'm glad you think so—It means a lot to me!

Earlie-Birdie-Girlie: (_Chapter II_) Yeah, they didn't tell us if she was born in the morning or night, but it struck me as beyond odd! I can't wait to see that story unfold!

water wolf 100: (_Chapter II_) I'm sorry. :/ You should DVR the episode! :D Nah, I think that Nina is the only 'chosen one' because Sarah kept saying that Nina had the 'power' and the locket would only work when Nina used it on the dictionary. No, the first season of _House of Anubis_ is a direct translation of _Het Huis Anubis_. I kind of want to see what went on in the other six seasons of _Het Huis Anubis_, though. I think that they will get Nina and Fabian together in the last episode (if you want a spoiler, let me know!). I'm glad you like my story and think that it's good! :) It' means a lot to me! :)

Live Like Music: (_Chapter II_) They haven't announced if _Tower Prep_ has been picked up for more seasons, have they? I'm actually considering watching that show. Thanks! I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job—It means a lot to me!

Ali: (_Chapter II_) They said Nina's birthday when they opened the second puzzle piece that led to the house saying 'Awaken the Voice'. I'm currently not extending any of these one-shots, at the moment, and I probably never will, to be honest. I'm glad you like them though!—It means a lot to me!

NatuREGirF99: (_Chapter II_) Thanks! :)


	4. Tears of the Chosen

**AN:**

Wow! Two updates in one day! I don't think I've ever done this before!

This one will be about why Nina freaked out when Fabian suggested whether it's actually her that's the 'chosen one' and not Joy. It also encompasses what I actually think that the confrontation between the two of them would look like.

**Title:** Tears of the Chosen  
**Characters:** Nina, Fabian  
**Pairings/Friendships:** Nina/Fabian (mainly friendship)  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **After Nina runs off when Fabian wonders if she is the actual chosen one and not Joy, Fabian comes looking after her. This also encompasses what I think that the discussion between the two about Joy would look like.  
**Length: **1,104 words  
**Genre:** Angst/Friendship  
**Warning(s): **None  
**Date of Publication: **16 February 2011  
**Date of Latest Edit(s):** 5 March 2011

**Disclaimer**: _House of Anubis, Het Huis Anubis, Das Haus Anubis _and all related characters, plot, scenes, etc. are property of Nickelodeon (USA, UK, Netherlands, Germany, Australia, etc.), a subsidiary of MTV Networks which is, in turn, a subsidiary of Viacom International. I am not making any profit or monetary acquisition off this work. This is purely for fun and another way to show how much I love this show.

* * *

**Tears of the Chosen**

"No!" Nina freaked. "Don't say that Fabian!" With that being said, she stormed out of the room, nearly in tears.

Fabian started after her, and called, "Nina!" However, she would not turn.

Nina ran upstairs to her room and threw herself down on her bed. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she laid her head on them as tears began to fall.

She was so caught up in her culminated frustration and grief that she didn't notice the door squeaking open quietly.

However, she did notice when her bed drooped slightly at the addition of another's weight.

Lifting her head up slightly, she saw Fabian looking at her worriedly. She kept his gaze for a little while but returned back to her former position.

"Nina," Fabian said, "did I do something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Nina replied stiffly, "It's nothing Fabian."

"Nina, please," Fabian begged, "You have to tell me what's going on! Ever since we had that video chat with Joy in Victor's office, you've been acting so…"

"So what, Fabian?" Nina asked angrily. "How have I been acting?"

Taken aback, Fabian didn't answer for a little while; instead, he just looked at Nina. "So…strange…and withdrawn…" he finished finally.

Nina didn't respond, instead she just looked at him.

"Well, what did you expect from me?" she asked in a near whisper. "Did you expect me to be all happy-go-lucky after that? And everything else since the video chat!"

"Nina!" Fabian frustratedly exclaimed. "What did I do? You have to tell me!" he finished in an almost begging tone.

"I just don't like being compared to others Fabian," she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Nina," he said softly as realization and understanding dawned on him, "I was never comparing you to Joy! And let's face it, you probably are this 'chosen one' and not Joy."

Nina was about to respond and had an angry look on her face, but Fabian continued before she could open her mouth, "Nina, let's look at some tell-tale examples, shall we?" Fabian said with just the right amount of sarcasm. "Firstly, when we tried to open that dictionary, only you were able to use the locket. It didn't work for either Amber or me. You're the ones that these voices keep coming to. You keep having these weird 'intuitions' that are almost always true. You were the one that Sarah said had 'the power.' Do you need anymore?"

Nina didn't respond, but gave him a small glare. She didn't want to be the chosen one! Couldn't he see that?

"Fabian!" She said with a frightened tone, "I don't want to be this 'chosen one'." Tears began rolling down her cheeks again. "I don't want to put you guys in danger."

Fabian put his arms around Nina and replied, "Nina, we all knew the danger that this entire thing would put us through. We joined Sibuna knowing that we were probably going to be putting our own lives in danger. You're not going to put any on us in danger yourself!

"And like I've already promised you before, I will _not_ give up on Sarah, the quest, and _certainly_ not on you!" Fabian reasserted with a determined glint in his eyes.

Nina looked up from her position and gave Fabian a smile. "Thanks Fabes, that means a lot."

Fabian was taken aback and apparently didn't respond quickly enough because Nina looked worried and said, "Something wrong?"

"Fabes," he whispered to himself.

Nina gave Fabian something between a glare and a heartbroken look. "'Fabes! Hi…'" she quoted and then went back into her hands.

Fabian started at Nina puzzled for a few minutes. Is that what this entire fiasco was really about? Was she jealous about his and Joy's supposed 'relationship'? Well, now was as good a time as any to find out!

"Nina," he approached her softly, "are you…jealous…?"

Nina refused to either look up or respond.

Hesitantly, Fabian moved closer and lifted her face to meet his. "You have nothing to be afraid of," he said quietly.

"_I'm not afraid!_" She snapped. "Do you think I'd be able to go through all this crap and all these life-threatening situations if I was? I am _not_ weak, Fabian! Never was, and I will most certainly _never_ will be."

Fabian was taken aback and quite stung by Nina's outburst.

Nina shook herself from Fabian and stormed out of the room.

Fabian took a minute to himself but eventually went back to his own room.

Picking up his guitar, he began absentmindedly strumming some chords.

As he got through a song, Nina came in. He quickly put his guitar down and looked at Nina worriedly—afraid she would blow up on him again.

She just looked at him for a little while, then spoke, "Look, I'm sorry Fabian. I didn't mean to blow up on you earlier. I've just been extremely stressed and tired lately, and I took it all out on you."

Fabian responded, "Don't worry about it, Nina. But," he said and Nina stiffened, "I do want to know something: Why do you always get so worked up whenever Joy is mentioned?"

Nina remained stiff, but she did answer, "It's nothing major. It's just that every time she comes up, you seem to look at me as though you're worried I'm about to explode. It's getting a bit old." Nina interrupted before Fabian could respond, "I figured that the two of you were 'really close' and I honestly don't care Fabian, it was between you two. It doesn't concern me. Can you please just stop treating me as though I am jealous of her, because I'm not."

Fabian waited a moment to let that all sink in and then responded, "Nina, there was nothing between me and Joy." He said gently, "Think about it. If we _did_ have anything between the two of us, wouldn't Patricia have said, 'Fabian, she was your girlfriend!' or something similar? The two of us were just close friends in that we were like each other's non-existent siblings. We supported each other, and Patricia was always there."

Nina didn't respond for a little while and, instead, just started at him. "Thanks for that," she finally said. "However, I didn't really ask for any explanation, but thanks anyway. It means a lot to me that you want me to know your past," Nina finished with a smile.

Fabian returned the smile and Nina left his room.

The sun for both of them had risen a long time ago, but their happy sunset hadn't arrived yet; however, it might just be around the corner…

* * *

**Disclaimer (Part II):**_ House of Anubis, Het Huis Anubis, Das Haus Anubis _and all related characters, plot, scenes, etc. are property of Nickelodeon (USA, UK, Netherlands, Germany, Australia, etc.), a subsidiary of MTV Networks which is, in turn, a subsidiary of Viacom International. I am not making any profit or monetary acquisition off this work. This is purely for fun and another way to show how much I love this show.

So, yeah, I really don't see anything _too_ dramatic happening when Nina and Fabian finally discuss his past with Joy, honestly.

To be honest, I think the entire Joy/Fabian 'relationship' is completely one-sided—Joy's side. If Fabian _had_ liked Joy, wouldn't Patricia have said something to that affect when she spoke to him on Monday's episode over Alfie seeing Mr. Mercer in the cellar? I mean, when you're that high on adrenaline, you really can't think straight enough to lie effectively.

Also, I think that Nina has accepted that Joy and Fabian _did_ have a past, but she's not going to do anything about it. Why? Because she knows that it's none of her business—even _if_ they had been romantically involved.

So yeah, all that dramatic love-triangle bull-crap in the _House of Anubis_ fandom is just that: bull-crap. (I'm avoiding the use of profane language because I want to be able to keep the rating where it currently is.) The 'authors' of these so-called 'stories' drive the characters _completely_ out of character, change the entire plotline of the canon, and put in self-inserts! And it drives me insane!

Anyway, enough ranting for one day!

Please leave a review on your way out! :)

**Review Replies:**

Early-Birdie-Girlie: (_Chapter III_) Haha, yeah, Nina does seem pretty nocturnal thanks to all the night-time trips haha.


End file.
